Demonic Guardian
by Jin Guan
Summary: Running away will get you nowhere. Especially if you are a demon prince. May have 6927 later
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my first time writing a fanfic, I'm super excited -.

Disclaimer: I do not own Reborn or Kuroshitsuji!

Pls read and review

Chapter 1

Wind blew silently through the woods. All was silent except for light footsteps made by a certain black butler walking through the corridor. A dashing young man who looked like he was in his 20s should not be look upon lightly. He may look like a normal butler on the outside but he is actually a demon in disguise. Just as he was passing a window, he looked up to see dark clouds approaching the mansion. He smirked. Something is going to happen he thought. After that he continued his walk to his master's chamber.

Somewhere in another universe, things were not as quiet. Currently, there were 7 young men who holding a meeting somehow end up fighting. Things such as Jyuudaime or Extreme or Stupidera and many others things can be heard. A certain brunette looked at his guardians with a very irritated look. He had not been sleeping for several days. Today was suppose to be a rest day but due to unforeseen circumstances, a emergency meeting was needed. He really wanted to quickly end this stupid meeting but lady luck was definitely not on his side Being a very uncooperative group, they always fight every day without fail. Just as he was going to stop them, a bazooka came flying towards him. Being the dame-tsuna, he let out a 'hieeee' and left pink fluffy smoke in his place.

Ok I know it is terrible. It really is. Pls advise me how to make it better…

Read and review

~Jin


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

Ok, I'm back

Disclaimer: I do not own reborn or kuroshitsuji, I am just one hell of a writer

Remember read and review

Chapter 2

Tsunayoshi's POV

I don't think things can get any worse than this. I was promised a day off for today but instead there was a need for an emergency meeting. My one day leave becomes a half-day. We started the meeting and my guardians end up fighting among themselves. I tried to stop them but was instead hit by Lambo's bazooka. Now I am sitting on a large patch of grass in the middle of a field. I have to idea where I am and when I am in. All around me is just grass and a few trees. Suddenly, I heard a 'kufufufu' behind me.

Normal POV

Tsuna turned his head to see his Mist Guardian sitting behind to him. He had a evil smile plastered on his face, showing signs of irritation and annoyance. Tsuna flinched back at the sight of this however he did not run. He knew Mukuro would not do anything as none of them knew what was happening as this did not look like 10 years into the future. Just then they heard a carriage heading towards their direction. Both of them decided to question the driver so they ran quickly to him. The driver who was stunned at the inhuman speed that Tsuna and Mukuro ran. The startled driver did answer to their query. So now they know that they are currently 100m away from London, England and they are in the year 1930. Luckily, Tsuna and Mukuro understand English due to the extreme coaching from Reborn as they were quite fluent in it. Now their only problem is finding out a solution to get out of here and return to the pass which is a big problem. One reason being that technology was not as advance during the 20th century. Second reason being they did not know anyone who can show them around to go to Italy. Lastly they are currently in an unknown field with only a path that will bring them to somewhere. So their last option was to walk to the path and saw where it lead to.

Just a few kilometers from them, a master and a butler is having their afternoon tea. Earl Grey tea was served together with a plate of strawberry tortes laying perfectly on the fine linen cloth. It was a perfect outdoor picnic for the both of them. The birds chirping sweetly and the atmosphere was silent just the way they liked it to be. The other three irritating people were having a vacation at London for a day or two with Tanaka, so the house had been quiet for quite a while. Their peace did not last for so long as there was a sudden huge explosion in front of them in the forest.

Sebastian's POV

Hmmm… they are backed so fast. That is one fast shopping to buy all those 1,000 toys I asked them to find. It was meant to keep them away from for at least a week or so. Hmmm… I see two males running, I can't see their faces though. That smell… I know that smell. It can't be! He ran away 15 years ago and was never found. How can he suddenly appear it's impossible. It's absurd. No! It's Niii…. Ni…

Nii-san…

Yes chapter 2 is done .

animaniac-aizel012—thx for being my first reviewer I would definitely make it longer the next time


	3. Chapter 3

Yo! I'm back! Sorry for updating so late, very busy lately.

I know it's pretty late but I would like to introduce myself again. My name is Jin. I love reading manga. Why is my first story a crossover? Maybe it's because when I started when I created my account, it was a story I was currently thinking of. I have many and many stories in my head. I dream almost practically every day.

I will try to update as soon as possible. I will be very busy up till mid October.

Chapter 3

Sebastian stared at the mist Guardian. Time seemed to have stopped. Brother and brother. Why did he appeared only now? How could he leave him? Why now? Why? The silent only broke when Tsuna suddenly sneezed. The tension broke immediately and Mukuro turned his attention to Tsuna.

Sebastian's POV

I have never seen nii-san like this to anyone before. The way he's looking at the human, as if it was a fragile His eyes fills with worrisome, he's never like that. He is very different. But he is also very different physically. He is pretty tall, his hair is a few feet long and his eyes is also different. Did he change?

Normal POV

Mukuro looked at Tsuna with concern. After a few check he finally calmed down. Tsuna had been having a very packed schedule, so he had little time to rest. His attention then changed from Tsuna to the butler. Mukuro knew very well that this guy was not a normal human being. That guy was a demon who came to this Earth to devour the souls of humans after forming a contract with them. Mukuro knew this because… he was also a demon himself. No, he was a runaway demon who was still trying to running. He knew that he will be caught soon but he did not expect it to be so fast. And that the person to find him was his younger brother, Luke Hail. Then, his brother was staring at him and he was not moving. Mukuro knew this was the best time to run but how he wondered. But he can't continue to run…

Sebastian's POV

Shit. Nii-xan definitely has not change. That smirk is too familiar for one to forget. He walked up to my side and pat on my shoulder. I was still quite shocked so I did not move. He said a small hello and then suddenly my whole world went blank.

Normal POV

Sebastian fell but was caught by Tsuna who managed to catch him. Mukuro glared at Tsuna but he quickly grabbed Tsuna by his waist and dragged him back to the forest, leaving a very stunned Ciel behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi I 'm back. I should be more free now that something has been cleared. Hmmm… I am sorry if some of u don't really understand the story yet. I know after reading the manga or anime u would be confuse why Mukuro is a demon? Or shouldn't he be a human that is why he attain the 6 paths? U would just have to wait a longer. It would be explain in this chp and I have realized that Sebastian name was wrongly written, so I would correct the other earlier chapters later.

Now back to the story, and thx for those who reviewed.

Mukuro grabbed Tsuna's waist and ran back to the forest. They continued running until they reached a town about a few miles away from the mansion. The town was crowded with people walking here and there. Different products were sold at different stores, children running around playing and women chatting rather loudly. A very typical scene of an English town during the 19th Century. Tsuna was distracted by the crowds but later glared at his mist guardian. Mukuro was not affected by the 'glare' given by his boss. He knew he had to explain the situation to him then or later. But for then, they had to find food and shelter to survive in this world. It seemed that they would not return back to their world for a while, so they have to also get used to the lifestyle here.

While they walked along the road, they received stares from the locals. They decided to buy clothes for themselves. They had to trade Tsuna's silver watch for the clothes as the locals there did not use the Italian notes or Yuen in their pockets.

After that, they went to a café and managed to convince the manager to employ them at the café to work as a waiter. Mukuro easily spoke in fluent English unlike Tsuna who had a hard time understanding what the people ordered. The store became very busy as many women were quite attracted by the two foreigners working at the café, so they decided to have their tea at the café. There was so many customers that the mangers let Tsuna and Mukuro to stay at the second floor of the shop house until they found a home. They smiled at this and thank the manager.

However at the mansion…

After several minutes, Sebastian woke up in a bed.(Pretend that he can be knock out cold, only for this one). His master glared at him while the other servants of the household stare at him with concern. Sebastian knew he had to sooner or later tell the young master what was happening. He ordered the other 4 servants to leave the room, only leaving him and the young master alone. Ciel definitely did not let Sebatian take his time.

Sebastian's POV

Young master looked at me and impatiently waited for me to tell me what happen. I gave a sigh. This is going to a long talk…

'That young man who punched me is my older brother. The other guy beside him, I am not sure, I do not know him but he must be related to my brother, you can tell but how they interact. My brother's current name is Rokudo Mukuro. He is the only current sibling I have. In the demon world, it is common to have many siblings, but our parents did not want. My brother and I are not ordinary demons in hell. In fact we are even higher than the nobles there. We are something you can saw princes on Earth. Our parents rule our world for a few hundred years already. As you can see, we demons don't really aged. So my parents will most probably rule there for a very long time. The thing is because we are princes, we have to be almost perfect. We have many duties to perform and failure are never accepted. The pressure was so great that we even broke down at times and needed each other for support. Both of us are very close, in the past, we always together except when we had to go different places. However when he was about 11 years ago, he suddenly started acting weird… well he was already weird before, but then he was more weird. He mumbled about a plan to create this wormhole that will transport him to another universe and something about hating this dreadful world. After a few days later, he just suddenly disappeared. Our world became a bit well… mad. Our parents forced all demons to spit out what they knew of nii-san's whereabouts and assassinate those who refuse to say. However they did not really know that I was the only one who knew what was really happening. They continued with this process for about a few years and I must say, almost one quarter of our population was gone.

One day, about a year later, nii-san appeared at my chambers in the palace. Luckily, most of the demons were not at the palace, so we could talk longer. He told me what happen. He said that he had managed to cast a spell to be transported to another world. However, he told me that he was unlucky to have gone to a place and end up in the most hideous place. He was recruited to a 'family' in Italy but was experiment on like a guinea pig. He showed me his right eye which had a number of 6 on it. He told me that while he was experiment on, he went to through the 6 paths to Hades. We who are born demons are not fully demon when we are young. We had to go though a ceremony to attain our full powers to become a real demon. A young demon is considered as powerless, even with the little power we have, we can easily be killed by a demon creature there. Nii-san did not go through that ceremony before leaving, so when he went through the paths, he was actually entering like a baby who was powerless and he would just be an ordinary human surviving there. The place where we were born was much safer and young demons are never allowed to leave the place. So, we did not know much of the other parts of hell except that it was dangerous. Hence, the 6 number on his eye showed that he has managed to go to Hades, which is actually just a name for a place and never some god…che humans believing in some crap….any way after telling me this, he disappeared and never appeared until today. However that was not a nice welcome to someone who has been keeping his mouth shut just for his older brother. I sure hope one day something bad will happen to him' Sebastian grinned as he thought of ways to torture his brother. Ciel ignored his butler and said " So your brother is part of the Mafia as he was recruited to a family in Italy. He is a runaway prince and up till today, none of the demons in your world has known about this. If you are a prince, then why would you be here in this Earth instead of making use of your servants to find souls for you to eat and why does Claude not seems to have recognize you? And why can't any one find your brother up till today?" Sebastian smirked at this and answered" Those useless demons can't find a good decant meal for me so I would prefer finding one for myself. Claude does not recognize me as not many really know me. Nii-san is the heir, so they do not bother about me as much as him. I am a prince that will not get the throne, so I am considered to be something like just a noble in my world. The reason why Nii-san can't be found is cause he hid somewhere in a faraway universe where his scent cannot be found. Well, that's my brother."

Sorry for the late chapter. Pls review. Those who don't understand pls also review! **But no bashing!** It hurts my feelings and then the story will be delayed… Thx


	5. Chapter 5

This is a problem… Getting very lazy nowadays… This story has been in my head for so long, I feel like I don't want to any more. But I will try to finish it though.

* * *

Chapter 5

Back to the town side, Mukuro has also just finished telling Tsuna who Sebastian was. Tsuna was a bit lost at first but later managed to comprehend what was happening. 'So that butler of that mansion is your younger brother, Sebastian and you have realised that we have travelled to another universe near your old home. Our universe however is very far away from your home so you decided to hide there at first. But Lambo shot us the ten-year bazooka which somehow instead of shooting us to ten years later, we travelled to another universe.' Tsuna said. 'Correct, but now that we know that we are near that disgusting place, I would suggest that we quickly find a way out of this place back to your world where 'they' would not be able to find me. 'They' probably already know that I am here, so we have to keep moving. I would try not to seek help from my brother, even though I know he should be trustworthy enough, I still do not want to risk the fact that he will help them. Tomorrow morning at around 4, we would head out towards the next town which should be about a few miles from here. The more the number of people, the better I will be able to hide my scent from 'them'. 'Mukuro said. Tsuna nodded his head in acknowledgement, but he noticed that this is one of the times he had ever seen Mukuro this serious.

The next day at early dawn, the sun has yet to rise and the place is super dark. Along the alley, Tsuna and Mukuro were there, ready to leave the town to the next town. They had everything prepared. But just as they were about to leave, a few shadows appeared behind them. Due to Tsuna's hyper intuition, he immediately felt the shadows. Mukuro who saw Tsuna suddenly turned his head around. The shadows slowly formed into human bodies and after a few seconds, 4 males and a female appear before them. The butler, Sebastian was in front bleeding quite badly. He looked as if he was beaten up badly. Mukuro frowned at this. He did not expect them to find him so fast. He glared at his brother but his brother only smile at him and said' Sorry, Nii-san… They threaten me…This is furthest I could do…'Sebastian then fainted. Mukuro managed to catch him and said a brief thanks to his brother while laying him on the ground behind them. As he did so, Tsuna took in the scene before him. He saw a couple who looked like they had a higher status in society than the other two guys who were wearing a uniform. The lady was a very inhumanly beautiful lady who had long silky purple hair that flowed to the ground. The man next to her was a very tall young gentleman who had very handsome features and held a very authoritative air abound him. Mukuro was not affected by them and glared at them hatefully. The lady just smirked at him and said' My dear…It has been a long time since we last met. Is this how you greet your beloved parents who has been chopping off a few heads just to find our handsome young son who ran off without telling anyone except your little brother. Look at him now… So pitiful…To think that he was hiding this from us for about a decade, now he has to pay for his irresponsible actions. And what have you brought here? What a very cute little human you have brought here?~ I didn't know you owned such a pet?~' Mukuro frowned at the last statement. "This here mother is not a 'pet'. He was merely my target in the past, I am just working for him now. Don't you dare dragged Tsunayoshi to this mess. He comes from a totally different universe from us. I don't want him to participate in this. He should never be here in the first place. Don't you…' As Mukuro said this, he was interrupted by the his father 'Calmed down young one. He has already come here and know about our world so we would not let him easily go. But if you follow us back home, we promise to leave him alone and return back to his universe. Is that a yes?' The man asked Mukuro.

Mukuro's POV

I cannot believe Father would threaten me like this. Tsunayoshi doesn't need to be in this. How dare Father use him to force me to go back. Kufufufu, though I have to admit that they must be pretty desperate to come to Earth just to find me. Especially mother. She always nags about Earth, saying that the humans are too ugly and that they are so slow at doing things. I do not think they would be that desperate any ways. Demons are rule forever unless they are bored and kill themselves with demon swords. Why would they need me unless something happen? I stared at Father and then I noticed something unusual. A dark purple scar near the bottom of the neck. While looking at him, his eyes look at me. He looked at me and said' Young one, you have finally noticed the scar, you are wondering where it came from? It's poison. Somehow the body cannot fight against it and from what the doctor says, he thinks that I would be able to last for another 3 months or so, unless we find an antidote. This happened a year after your disappearance. That is why we became so desperate to find you. This is also why you have to return home to receive the throne. You will rule our world. Everything will be given to you. Isn't that what everyone wants?' The man smirked as he said this. However, Mukuro glared at him. He stepped forward and grabbed the man's collar and said' I will never go back to that filthy land, Father. Even if you ever beg me, I would rather die than being dragged back to that place.' The man just continued smirking and signaled the guards to grabbed Tsuna and Mukuro. Both did not have enough energy so they could not fight back against the guards. The man folded his arms as he smiled wickedly at the sight before him. 'Well if you cannot follow back quietly with us. We just have to forcefully drag you back to hell. Isn't it comforting to know that your beloved done so many things just to bring you back?' While the guards push the two back to the gates of hell, Mukuro had a last look at Tsuna before he lost conscious.

* * *

Ok while I was typing this, I somehow wrote this thing below. I wanted to delete it at first but in the end decide to leave this part here. It's not part of the story so you don't have to really read it. This contains shonen-ai, so BEWARE. It has 6927 pairing in it. I love Mukuro and Tsuna together._ This part is during Mukuro's POV

* * *

As I was thinking about this, Tsunayoshi looked at me with his determined eyes and asked me to bring him back to my old home.

Normal POV

Mukuro looked at Tsuna with shock. Tsuna was also worried at first as he never saw Mukuro face like this before. However to Mukuro, Tsuna's face look so cute that he blushed badly. The awkward silent was interrupted by a chuckle from the women. Mukuro looked at her as if she was insane but that did not stop the laughter which sounded like Mukuro's laughter in Tsuna's mind. Tsuna frown(though it look like a pout) which made Mukuro blushed even more and the laughter became louder. Once the laughter died down, the lady smiled happily at Mukuro and said' Son, it seems that you have finally matured. When you were young you always only played with that brother of yours. Look at this boy, he is so cute, I always thought that humans are ugly but this one is a real exception. I accept your relationship I would accept. What do you think Lucifer?' The man looked at his wife and sighed. 'We would look into that matter later.

* * *

Remember to review! No bashing but criticism for grammar would be nice


End file.
